entre deux
by ylg
Summary: Elles n'étaient que des enfants, qui rêvaient les choses. ::KBPP honnêtement ça pourrait être n'importe qui, j'ai pioché des persos juste ébauchés pour servir de toile de fond puisque c'est ça l'idée : les histoires d'amour à l'école arrivent par hasard et ne sont pas Le Grand Amour De Sa Vie Pour Toujours::


**Titre : **Entre deux  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Harry Potter  
**Personnages/Couple : **Katie Bell/Padma Patil  
**Genre : **schoolgirls romance  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** "Points of Transition: Corridors and Stairways" pour LadiesBingo  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Les romances à Hogwarts entre élèves de maisons différentes, d'années différentes, dépendent de coups de chance.  
Celles-ci n'ont pas de classes doubles ensemble, elles ne passent pas de temps ensemble dans une salle commune. Même si l'une fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, l'autre non, ce qui évite une rivalité entre elles qui offrirait des occasions de rencontre et une tension accrue. Et puis, ça limite le temps libre pour des activités dans un autre club. En fait elles ne se connaissent pas réellement, en tout cas pas au début. Ce sont juste des rumeurs chuchotées qui piquent leur attention, des coups d'œil rapides au détour des couloirs ou des grandes pelouses qui les laissent fantasmer l'une sur la personnalité de l'autre. Ça commence... par heureux hasard.

Katie a vaguement connaissance qu'une des filles des plus jeunes classes a une sœur jumelle identique, enfin, presque identique puisque que contrairement aux jumeaux Weasley celle-ci a été répartie dans une maison différente. Parvati ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur et parle rarement d'elle, ou alors à ses camarades de même année à des moments et des endroits où Katie n'est pas là pour les entendre causer.

Elles se rencontrent dans les escaliers, dans les couloirs, allant et venant entre leurs classes, aux intercours, entre leurs salles communes et leurs dortoirs. Des maisons séparées dans un grand château, des années différentes en plus de leur affiliation, ne leur donnent pas beaucoup de raisons de se rencontrer. Mais une fois qu'elles se sont trouvé une raison, il y a beaucoup d'endroits - tellement de salles vides dont elles peuvent se servir.  
Bien sûr quand chaque élève amoureux et en recherche d'une peu de temps seul s'invente la même idée elles ne peuvent jamais être sûres qu'elles seront effectivement seules et tranquilles. Avec le risque que quelqu'un débarque dans "leur" salle malgré les charmes de protection, prétendront-elles devant autrui qu'elles se sont rencontrées elles aussi par hasard, par erreur...  
C'est vrai qu'avec les couloirs changeants, les escaliers qui se déplacent tous seuls, les placards disparaissent et réapparaissent, c'est facile de se perdre. Alors les rencontres par hasard arrivent assez souvent.  
Elles se frôlent, échangent un coup d'œil, un signe de tête, un sourire, un regard longtemps soutenu, puis quelques mots, un billet... un jour enfin quand personne ne les voie, un baiser... un rendez-vous.  
Une fois qu'elles arrivent à se retrouver seules elles se rendent compte qu'elles ne savent pas bien ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire maintenant. Elles se plaisent, en tout cas l'idée qu'elles se font l'une de l'autre. Elles rêvent de pouvoir se toucher, et maintenant... Maladroitement au début, elles s'enlacent. Elles s'embrassent de nouveau, avec une avidité nouvelle. Elles se caressent un peu. Elles se séparent seulement pour arriver à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
Aucune des deux ne mentionne la sœur ni les camarades de classe qui ne sont pas elles deux. Elles, juste elles.

Elles sont encore des enfants, toutes les deux ; eux tous dans cette école. Qu'ils aient treize ou dix-sept ans, dans l'enceinte isolée et protégée de l'école, séparés du reste du monde, autant de leur enfance à l'extérieur que du monde des adultes auquel ils n'appartiennent pas encore, ça na pas de réelle importance. Elles imaginent, elles rêvent, elles s'inventent une partenaire idéale.

Quand les rumeurs se mettent à courir sur l'une de ces relations, la leur ou n'importe quelle autre, réelle ou fabulée, on prête une certaine gloire à l'élève plus jeune qui sort avec quelqu'un d'une classe supérieure, sans que l'autre y trouve de la honte en retour. Il y a également une sorte de hiérarchie entre les quatre maisons, mais qui varie un peu selon l'année, la façon dont le tournoi de Quidditch tourne et qui est en tête pour la compétition générale. Si l'une des maisons devient temporairement l'ennemie d'une autre à cause de leur score, l'animosité se répand...  
Mais Padma ne s'intéresse pas du tout au Quidditch ; même si Katie l'adore, elle le laisse de côté en franchissant la porte métaphorique quand elles se voient. C'est reposant de juste aimer, sans se soucier d'aucune conséquence.

Tout ce fatras à propos des Gryffindor qui acceptent de copiner avec des Hufflepuff ou des Ravenclaw mais pas de Slytherin ; Ravenclaw avec Slytherin et Gryffindor mais pas Hufflepuff une année et l'inverse la suivante ; les Slytherin recherchent uniquement la compagnie des Ravenclaw en espérant que ça soit une des années où les Ravenclaw les ont à la bonne ; et on dit que les Hufflepuff prendraient absolument tout le monde oui mais les Slytherin ne veulent pas approcher des Mudbloods alors... oh pitié.

Ici et maintenant, rien de tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Il n'y a plus qu'elles, qui s'embrassent, sourdes et aveugles au monde. Qui ne soucie des rivalités entre maisons ? Pour le moment, une cravate ou une écharpe, peu importe leurs couleurs, est juste une prise à lequelle pendre sa main pour se tenir toute proche sans perdre l'équilibre et continuer à s'embrasser.


End file.
